Atlantis
by AthrunYuy
Summary: McBeck: McKays temporary death brings about a new danger to Atlantis along with hidden feels Beckett has for the hurt doctor. new story in the works, will develop as new chapters are added.disclaimer: don't own the boys but wish i do. r&r sry about errors


"I can't believe we haven't discovered this sooner

"I can't believe we haven't discovered this sooner." Carson mentioned looking about the new space deep in the corner of Atlantis. Periodically he'd pick up a few items to see what they were and if they were of any use. Most had water damage, but already he was making a list of things to take back with them.

McKay continued working on his laptop trying to get any form of power to help illuminate the area to better observe. He was starting to growl at its stubbornness to his commands. "Yes, well after being inaccessible for so long it became less of a priority."

"But, why do you suppose they'd have a medical facility way down here?" Carson pondered out loud turning his flashlight towards much bigger equipment. "How's it coming?"

"Slowly. It's like it's not even apart of Atlantis." McKay replied punching in more codes. "Ha! This should do it. Annnndddd….presto!" The lights flicked on opening up the room with the flood of light. "Awfully big for just a clinic." He mumbled, momentarily perplexed by how big of an area they were looking at. Promptly he busied himself getting a report and status on what's still working.

All was still and eerie. With it previously under water, nothing seemed to be too far from its place. "Hey Rodney." Carson called a few yards away.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" He asked not wanting to loose concentration on the task at hand.

"Do hear that beeping?"

"Beeping?" McKay repeated then stopped suddenly, eyes going wide as realization came to him. "Beeping?! Carson, get back!" He yelled dashing to him. McKay got to his partner just as an explosion erupted hurling them clear across the room weightlessly into a heap of debris. McKay taking the blunt of the blast was instantly knocked unconscious lying on top of the dazed Carson.

Shaking the ringing out of his ears Carson became aware of his fallen partner. With much effort, he pushed his friend off of him rolling him onto his back. "Rodney." He called wishing for a faster response while he cleared the confusion from his head. "Rodney?" he asked again, vision clearing. Static came over his earpiece as it crackled to life.

"Come in……(tshtsht) McKay, Beckett do (tshhshshh) read?" the voice of Sheppard was a very welcoming sound.

Carson pushed the button to respond as he reached for McKay. "Here Sheppard." He responded noting the blood coming from his friends' head.

"What's your status?" he was asked but he barley paid mind as the adrenaline kicked in the more he examined the seriousness of McKay's injuries.

Quickly he checked his pulse and for a breath. "He's not breathing!!" He yelled over the COM, moving in fast to start CPR.

"We already have a team down there to get you guys out, but it has been blocked."

"Move faster! He's not responding!" Carson's normal professional voice was now filled with panic as he continued to breathe into his lifeless partner before doing more compressions to his chest. "Come on, come on." What seemed like behind him, Sheppard was barking out commands, but Carson tuned him out as he went on the best that he could. "Don't you dare do this. Damn it Rodney! Now's not the time for play. Wake up!" He kept up not wanting to give in when normally he would have. He checked McKay's pulse once again and got nothing. It had been several minutes and to no avail. Carson could hear his name being called through his ear. He didn't want to give up; he couldn't. But he knew it was too late, the doctor within him told him. Had they been able to get to his lab, he would have had the proper equipment to change this outcome. The tears dammed in his eyes began to flow down his cheeks as despair overcame him.

"CARSON!!" The voice finally reached him.

"He's gone." He breathed. Almost a physical pain pierced his being at the confession. "Rodney McKay…he's gone." He said once more taking his earpiece off in frustration. Gently, he picked up McKay's hand bringing it to the side of his face.

2


End file.
